Gentlemen's dispute (CaptainSparklez x Markiplier)
by VladimirVampier
Summary: CaptainSparklez is in love with Markiplier, but is to insecure to tell him. Mark takes things the wrong way and think Jordan is ignoring him and doesn't want to be friends. He knows he's in love with Jordan. Their get in a bad argument due to misconceptions. Will they get together and settled their dispute? Characters: Markiplier, CaptainSparklez and Aureylian


Hello and welcome to 'Gentlemen's dispute' a CaptainSparklez x Markiplier fanfiction~

Summary: CaptainSparklez is in love with Markiplier, but is to insecure to tell him. Mark takes things the wrong way and think Jordan is ignoring him and doesn't want to be friends. He knows he's in love with Jordan. Their get in a bad argument due to misconceptions. Will they get together and settled their dispute?

Rated: T, because it's kinda angsty.

Pairing: CaptainSparklez x Markiplier

Characters: Aureylian, Jordan (CaptainSparklez) and Mark (Markiplier)

Warning: This is yaoi, don't forget and simply don't read if you don't want to.  
Also, English is not my mother languages so I apologize for weird sentences and grammar in advance.

I hope you enjoy.  
Make sure to notify me if you have questions or things you want to say, or leave a review.  
Reviews are much appreciated, so are follows and favorites.

Off ya go~

_Gentleman; __a man who treats other people in a proper and polite way, __ a man of high social status._

_Dispute: to engage in argument or debate, to quarrel or fight about._

He always thought Mark was a gentleman. The few times they hang around each other, he never saw Mark being impolite or mean to anybody. Not even to haters. He admired Mark, to stay calm and gentle. He guessed that's why his feelings towards said YouTuber began to change.

Jordan did not like the new feelings. It made him feel insecure and awkward. Especially around Mark. Every time they hang around now, he wouldn't know what to say and when Mark began to joke about his red cheeks, he ran. Just like now.

"Hey, Jordan, you okay?" Mark asked. He may not sound concerned, but he was. His friend had begun to act strange several days ago and he didn't know why. He had the feeling he did something wrong.

"Yeah, 'm fine," Jordan muttered. They sat in front of a café, drinking coffee. They did that on occasions, when they could. They both liked to do it, but now there was a awkward tension. Jordan had not drank his coffee, nor did he even touch it. Mark frowned," Are you sure? You don't look to go-"

"I said, I'm fine," Jordan snapped. He instantly looked shocked at Mark. That was not kind of him. Mark had done nothing wrong. It was him who was wrong. Wrong for feeling these things. Wrong for loving the other man.

Mark was very worried now. Jordan never snapped like that, well, never before, or to him. Jordan, who was staring wide eyed at Mark, shocked by his own behavior stood up from his chair. He turned away from Mark.

"Jordan..?"

Jordan couldn't stay, he had to leave. The worry, clearly in Mark's voice, was getting to much. He didn't want Mark to worry about him. He was not worth his worry. And he would never be worth Mark's attention and love.

"Jordan, what are you..? Jordan!"

Mark shouted at him when he began to run. Feet moving fast over the street. He ran straight to his apartment. How could he just leave like that? That was mean! Mark didn't deserve that. Mark was sweet, funny and a real gentleman. Jordan?

He was just an insecure man, loving somebody who could not be loved, he was imperfect and never worth the love he craved for.

He let himself fall on the couch, burying his head in the pillows and cried. He kept crying, until his phone rang. He did not pick up. The phone kept ringing, but eventually stopped. It was followed by a buzz, indicating that he got a text message.

Jordan took his phone out his pocket and watched at the callers Ida nd text message. It was Mark. Where did you go so suddenly? Did I say something wrong? You know you can talk to me..Let me know if I can be of any help. I'm here for you. M

Jordan cried again. Mark proved to be sweet and kind again. Jordan had pulled a mean stunt on him, but still he was kind. He was worried and asked for his wellbeing. He really shouldn't bother Mark anymore. Jordan was unworthy of being in his presence.

He looked at his phone again. He knew that he was being irrational, he was well aware. But he couldn't help it. He had always been insecure. He got into these kind of moods, especially if he was in love. He needed company now. He didn't want to be alone.

He texted the one person he knew who could help him, she helped him before. I could really use your company now..I'm in one of those 'moods' X C

His reply came fairly quick. I'm already on my way. I'll bring some snacks. X A

He stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom to fix himself a bit. When the doorbell rang, he opened the door. "Oh honey," Aureylian said. She quickly pulled Jordan in for a hug.

She had been with him when he first had those moods. She knew he needed her and she was there for him. They walked inside the apartment. Aureylian walked to the kitchen to get them some tea and put the snacks in a bowl.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked as she put her hand on Jordan's knee. Jordan sight, but decided to tell her. "I'm in love with Mark." He told her the rest of his feelings and thoughts. Aureylian never thought he was crazy or stupid, she was a sweet person and a very good friend.

After the quite emotional conversation and a lot of hugging, they decided to watch a movie. "You know I think you should tell him," Aureylian said. "I know you know that I know that you think that," Jordan said. They laughed at the weird and confusion sentence. "But that doesn't mean I agree," he said," I just can't."

"Well, you can't keep running away every time you see him too," Aureylian said," or never say a thing." Jordan thought about that. She was right, he couldn't do that to Mark. He decided then that he had to keep away from Mark.

Mark was worried. Like really super worried. He had tried to contact Jordan for days, but never got an answer. He didn't pick up the phone, nor answered any of his text messages. But Mark didn't give up.

The worst-case scenarios where overtaking his mind again. What if Jordan was very sick and didn't want to talk about it? What if he was killed when he ran away that day? What if a car had hit him or that he chocked in his apartment and nobody knew?

…What if it was all Mark's fault?

He really believed that last thought. Ever since Jordan ran away the last time they saw each other, Mark had a strange feeling. He felt more worried for Jordan than he ever had for anybody else. He recognized this feeling. He liked Jordan, more than just like.

He liked Jordan before, but the thought that he did now and that Jordan didn't want to see him, bothered him. If he truly was in love with Jordan, he had to tell him. Or maybe not… Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he had been to forward with his feelings, hinting Jordan of his feelings and that had scared him away..

He sighed in frustration. He didn't know.. He suddenly got an idea. What if he texted one of Jordan's friends to ask how Jordan was? He was sure that it wasn't particularly him that Jordan ignored, he probably was sick and didn't talk to anyone. He did that before.

He knew Aureylian was a good friend of him, and he had her number, so he decided to ask her. Hey, Mark here. Do you know what's wrong with Jordan? He's been ignoring me. Is he sick again and ignores his friends again? M

He decided to garb himself some coffee and walked to the kitchen. As soon as he made the coffee, his phone went off. Not that I know of. He acts normal to me and I haven't heard of the others that he's ignoring them. He's acting normal and doesn't look sick. A

It felt like a rock dropped in his stomach. So Jordan was ignoring him only. Did Jordan dislike him? Didn't he want to be friends anymore? He felt insecure and he didn't like that feeling.

He decided to go out, do some groceries, get some fresh air and clear his head.

Aureylian had told Jordan about Mark's text and it had made him feel worse. Mark was really worried and even texted his friends to make sure he was okay. Aureylian had seen his mood get worse and decided that they needed fresh air.

They went out to the park and sat on the swings. Aureylian told a funny story about her and Sonja (OMGitsFireFox) on Minecraft. Jordan laughed, he felt better already. They then walked to the grocery shop to get some snacks. They were going to watch a movie-marathon at his place and needed potatoes chips, m&amp;m's and lots of drinks.

His good mood shattered when he spotted the one man he couldn't face. Mark. And the problem was, Mark saw him too. He didn't look to happy when he walked up to Jordan.

"Jordan," he said, his tone angry," are you ignoring me?" Jordan was shocked by the straight forwardness. "N-no..I-I-I.. I didn-." Mark looked even more angry. "Well, you are not answering any of my calls or text, so I'd say you do," Mark said. He then spotted Aureylian who walked back with her arms full of potatoes chip bag.

"And you are hanging around with her! Why not with me?" Mark'

S voice got louder and more angry. There wasn't much left of that gentleman attitude Jordan always admired. "what do you mean..? She's my friend," Jordan said.

"Oh I see how it is. She's your friend. You don't ignore her and hang around with her," Mark felt jealously blossom in his stomach. He didn't want to be jealous, but he was. He loved Jordan, but apparently Jordan loved somebody else. "And I'm not."

Jordan's eyes widened in shock," No! That's not how it is! You are my friend too!" Mark turned away from him. "Apparently not," he whispered. Jordan grabbed his hand to keep him from walking away. "You are and I'm sorry I ignored you, but I…" he wanted so badly to explain it to Mark, but that meant telling him that he loved him. He wasn't ready for it.

"Tell me Jordan, do you hate me? Do you not want to be friends anymore?" Mark asked softly. "No, I mean yes, I want to be friends! I do not hate you, please!" Jordan felt the tears prick in his eyes. This was not how he imagined his day going. "I don't want to lose you," Jordan hiccupped, tears streaming down his face. "Well, That's too bad.." Mark said and pulled his hand free.

"Because you just did."

Mark walked away, leaving behind a upset Jordan. Had he looked back at him, he wouldn't be able to walk away. Had he look back at Jordan's tears, he would immediately apologize and make it up to him. Had he looked back, his heart had been even more broken.

If only he did.

He had cried for days, didn't come out of bed and nearly didn't eat. Sometimes he would leave his bedroom and go to the bathroom. Sometimes he would go to the kitchen to feed himself. He didn't feel like doing things.

Aureylian came to visit and stayed for days. There was not much she could do except for making sure he took care of himself. Which he hardly did. Ever since that argument he and Mark had in the groceries store, he felt depressed and sad.

It hurt Aureylian to see her friend like this. She was angry at Mark. Jordan always told her that Mark was a real gentleman, but she thought different of him. She never believed him to be a bad guy, no, Jordan was laudatory about him. But that what he did in the store was not a gentleman thing to do.

She believed their dispute had hurt them both, but both were sure they were the one's wrong and didn't talk to the other. She pulled out her phone. She could hear Jordan cry in the other room. It was time to do something about it.

She slowly opened the door to Jordan's bedroom. She was as silent as she could be and took out her phone. She recorded Jordan's soft crying and occasional 'I'm so sorry..'s and send it to Mark.

Hopefully this would work.

Mark was sitting on his couch when he got the text. He hadn't had any sleep and felt sick. He felt hurt by Jordan's actions, but at the same time he felt that he was in the wrong. Had he pushed Jordan away?

He opened the text message and read it. I'm sorry to bother you, but you need to see this.. A He knew it was Aureylian and that's why he wanted to delete the message and ignore it, but something in the use of her words had him click on the attached video.

Tears sprang in his eyes when he saw Jordan. He looked so heartbroken. Had he done that? Had he made Jordan this sad? He felt even more guilty. He had to apologize!

He grabbed his jacket and went outside. He was walking as fast as he could to Jordan's apartment. He knew that he had acted wrong and was going to make up to him. He could never hurt Jordan, had he known…

He had to thank Aureylian for opening his eyes.

The doorbell rang. "Aureylian, do you wanna open that?" Jordan asked. He got no answer. "Aureylian?"

Aureylian had hidden herself in the kitchen, because she knew who was at the door. Aureylian"?" Jordan tried once again and got up after receiving no answer. He sighed and tried to fix himself a bit, before opening the door.

He had not expected to see his love interest, face full of guilt and worry, standing at his door. "M-Mark?" Jordan took a step back, scared that Mark came to tell him hiw much he hated him and how much he had hurt him.

That didn't happen.

Mark walked in and pulled Jordan in for a hug. "I'm so, so sorry," Mark whispered. His voice was hoarse and his grip tightened. "I should never had done that," he said softly in Jordan's ear," can you forgive me?"

Jordan stood shocked. "Only if you can forgive me.." Jordan hiccupped. Mark drew back a bit and stared into Jordan's eyes. Jordan's face was flushed and he had red and puffy eyes.

To others he looked very bad, but to Mark, he was beautiful.

"Of course I forgive you," Mark said and ruffled Jordan's hair. He sighed, in relief. "I have to tell you something," Mark said. He had the feeling that now was the perfect moment to announce his love for the cute CaptainSparklez.

Jordan gulped. Could it be..? No.. "I love you," Mark said," I did for a bit, but the last days were absolutely killing me. I wanted to be so close to you, but you were so far away. I lost my shit when I saw you hanging around with Aureylian and not with me."

Jordan took a step back. Had he really said he loved him? He stared at Mark. Mark took it the wrong way," Jordan.. I'm sorry. I-I… I'll leave."

He turned around to leave, but stopped when he felt a pair of arms around him. "P-please don't leave me," Jordan cried," you can't leave me!" Mark turned around in his grasp and hold Jordan close. "I will never leave you, if you don't want me to," he whispered and pulled Jordan's face close. Their lips met in a soft way.

Mark knew Jordan loved him, he could feel it in the kiss. Jordan tried to pour everything in the kiss, his love, his desperation, everything he felt for the dark haired man. "I-I love you, Mark," he said," I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

Mark smiled at him and stroke his red cheeks," You're cheeks are rosy, are you okay?" Jordan started at him, until realization hit him. Mark had made another joke about his blushing. He pulled his arms back and lightly slapped Mark. "How dare you..," he muttered.

A sudden 'yay' from out of the kitchen grabbed their attention. Mark instantly took hold of Jordan in protectiveness. Aureylian came out of her hiding place. A smug grin on her face. "I'm the best, I know," she said.

"Thank you, Aureylian," Mark said," for leading me here." Jordan looked from Mark to Aureylian. "You made him come here?" he asked surprised. "No, but I'm glad he got the hint and did come," she said and nodded to Mark.

"Now that you're not alone anymore, I guess I can leave," Aureylian said and winked to them. "Thanks for being here for me, Aureylian," Jordan said and hugged his friend," you're my best friend." Aureylian smiled and hugged back. She stepped from Jordan's grasp and up to Mark. She pointed her finger threatening at him," You better take care of him, or else.."

Mark laughed," Don't worry. I will." She smiled and collected her things. She threw them one more smile before she left the apartment. "So.." Mark said and pulled Jordan to him," where were we..?"

Jordan placed his hands in Mark's hair," I believe we were.." He softly kissed him. "There." Mark grinned and put his arms around Jordan waist. "I believe you're right." He smashed their lips together. They kissed for a long time. Sweet smooches, soft pecks and passionate kisses.

They finally had settled their dispute, like real gentlemen.


End file.
